rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple's Drag Race (Season 3)
The third season of Purple's Drag Race began airing on October 5, 2019. It was originally scheduled to begin airing October 7, but had to be changed. In the season finale, Cinderella Glassvagina was crowned the season's winner, defeating runners-up Indigo Cosmo and Aquafresh. SkelliBone was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. In October 2019, Melody Symphony and Pixie Trixx competed on All Stars 1. Melody placed 3rd and Pixie was runner-up. In December 2019, Demi Gawd and Ellie Gance competed on All Stars 2. Demi placed 9th and Ellie placed 5th. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Purple's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the Top 3. :█ The contestant lost the lip sync for a place in the Top 3. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, & was safe from elimination, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was eliminated. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on Episode 10 (The Finale/Reunion), but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in this episode. Episodes Episode 1 *'Main Challenge:' Make your own style outfit using other queens' luggage. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Pixie Trixx''' * Bottom Two: Cloria and Lori Contact * Lip-Sync Song: "Ain't Your Mama", Jennifer Lopez * Eliminated: Cloria Entrance Order Episode 2 *'Mini-Challenge:' Give the funniest face in the photo booth. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Ellie Gance and Indigo Cosmo' *'Main Challenge:' Star in two comedy TV shows. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Cinderella Glassvagina''' * Bottom Two: Demi Gawd and Lori Contact * Lip-Sync Song: "Break The Ice", Britney Spears * Eliminated: Lori Contact Episode 3 * Main Challenge: Snatch Game; impersonate past Purple's Drag Race queens. * Main Challenge Winner: Cinderella Glassvagina * Bottom Two: Melody Symphony and Stankho * Lip-Sync Song: "Twist Of Fate", Olivia Newton John * Eliminated: Stankho Episode 4 *'Mini-Challenge:' Create a cute sailor hat. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Ellie Gance and Indigo Cosmo' *'Main Challenge:' Star in two kids TV Shows set on a Pirate Ship. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Indigo Cosmo''' * Bottom Two: Aquafresh and Demi Gawd * Lip-Sync Song: "Baby One More Time", Britney Spears * Eliminated: Demi Gawd Episode 5 *'Mini-Challenge:' Show off your best dance moves. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Melody Symphony' *'Main Challenge: Make your own dance routine with a song of your choice for Purple's Dance Challenge 2019.' *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Pixie Trixx''' * Bottom Two: Cinderella Glassvagina and Ellie Gance * Lip-Sync Song: "In For The Kill", La Roux * Eliminated: Ellie Gance Episode 6 *'Mini-Challenge:' Give broken barbies a makeover. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Cinderella Glassvagina' *'Main Challenge: '''Turn a member of the Purple's Drag Race crew into a member of your drag family. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Cinderella Glassvagina''' * Bottom Two: Indigo Cosmo and Melody Symphony * Lip-Sync Song: "Artpop", Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Melody Symphony Episode 7 *'Mini-Challenge: '''Advertise your own cleaning product. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Pixie Trixx''' *'Main Challenge:' Create a car wash commercial. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Indigo Cosmo''' * Bottom Two: Aquafresh and SkelliBone * Lip-Sync Song: "Shut Up and Drive", Rihanna * Eliminated: SkelliBone Episode 8 * Color Catch- 'Looks that display tie dye skills. * '''Cutsie and Crafty- '''Looks that display an arts and crafts style. * '''Color Explosion- '''Looks displaying a huge color explosion, using your assigned color. *'Mini-Challenge: Color Trivia *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Indigo Cosmo' *'Main Challenge:' Design three looks in the categories: Color Catch, Cutsie and Crafty, Color Explosion *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Indigo Cosmo''' * Bottom Two: Pixie Trixx and Sophia Calendar * Lip-Sync Song: "Maneater", Nelly Furtado * Eliminated: Pixie Trixx Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 9 *'Main Challenge:' Star in a court room scene, in which you state why you should be the next Drag Superstar * Lip-Sync Song: "Call Me Mother", RuPaul * Eliminated: Sophia Calendar Top Three of Season 3 Episode 10 The eliminated queens share what experiences they've had since departing the show and what fans can expect next. Season 2 Miss Congeniality, Drikolar, returns to hand over the Miss Congeniality title and sash to her successor. Season 2 Champion, Livie Hearts, also returns and shares how being the champion has felt and crowns her successor. * '''Miss Congeniality: '''SkelliBone * '''Runners Up: '''Indigo Cosmo and Aquafresh * '''Winner of Purple's Drag Race Season Three: '''Cinderella Glassvagina Trivia * The lip sync assassin of this season was Aquafresh. * Aquafresh sent home Demi Gawd and SkelliBone. Navigation Category:Seasons